


Sons of Kronos MC

by avalalaland



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Motorcycles, Multi, References to Drugs, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: I am still figuring things out. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am still figuring things out. I hope you enjoy.

My name is Aidoneus "Hades" Othonos-Papatonis. I am the first born of my three brothers. Our family immigrated to the States many, many years ago from Greece. My Grandfather joined up with the Greek mafia in New York and then left to start the motorcycle club everyone fears today in Las Vegas. My grandmother was his faithful companion until he put a reign of terror on their children. Its the family way. Destroy your children and be destroyed by your children. A cycle we wanted to end, that would end with us. 

My father was born shortly after the third of five children. My father Kronos was raised to be just like my father. He met my mother Rhea in Nevada. She was the daughter of a mob boss. He helped my grandfather expand the motorcycle club over three different states and three different cities: San Diego, Austin, and Las Vegas. 

My grandfather tried to kill my father when he felt he was trying to take over our family business. In all fairness he had been. To protect her son and prevent her husband from being killed. My grandmother turned state's evidence on my grandfather Uranus. My mother had us three boys and by the time my youngest brother who had been a mistake after my father forced himself on my mother one coked out night was born my father was full fledged President of the Olympus Sons MC. He also had me and my middle brother Posie completely terrified of him.

My father took over continuing the reign of terror in all three of the states our MC did business in. My mother Rhea was the light for us boys always trying to shelter us from our fathers drugged out, drunk or just plain rage fueled beatings. Which only meant he would beat her. 

I asked her once why she stayed "because I love him she would say. He isn't all darkness" she answered back. I couldn't see it. Wherever the light in my father was when it came to me was never there. I had nightmares about him. Hell I still do. 

"Where else would I go? I married him just like I was expected too. That's what women do: marriage, kids, housekeeping" she said counting those three things out on her small fingers. She came from an old school catholic family. Marry and stay married no matter what. 

My brothers and I came into power when I was 17, my middle brother was 15 and my youngest 14 after my father came home one night fueled on coke and alcohol ripped me out of my bed. Which was no small feat at six eight and my brothers both six four we weren't small. I was as big as my father and as docile as my mother. Anyways, he ripped me up out of bed and through me down the stairs.

I never wanted to be like him, but I looked the most like him so he expected more from me. I wasn't him. That meant him being extra asshol-ish to me. I was beaten, and manipulated. My mother tried to hide me from him but then he would go after her. When I was old enough and large enough I would let him beat me. The thought of him hurting my mother because of me was too much to bear. 

Anyways, My father in his drug and alcohol ridden rage didn't notice my youngest brother coming up behind him.

Zeus beat his head in with my mom's iron skillet. My mother wept in Poseidon's arms as my father's life drained from his body.

We then got rid of the body by burning him in the fire pit out back of the clubhouse. I hacked him to pieces personally to make him fit and then I contacted my mob boss friend to help set up a trail of him leaving. Hecate and I met in highschool her mother and father were crazy mob bosses that had gone on a murder spree. Well she ended up running their family business at 16. She set a sinister smile on her face "It's about time Sons of Kronos" her Cheshire cat grin made me queasy. Her tall extremely slim frame was only accentuated by her black tailored suit. Her black hair and brown eyes so dark it was like looking into the darkness itself. 

The hostile takeover was not finished; several people wanted justice for my father. Well lets just say things didn't end peacefully for them. Some are...How do I put this? Not breathing. Later we all went to college while running our family business'. 

My Younger brother Zeus studied business and his wife Hera who had been his highschool sweetheart welcomed their first child six months after our pops died. She studied business as well; she owned a gin refinery and was an heiress from a brewmeister in Nevada. 

My Middle brother went to college in California to study Marine Biology and met his wife as well. Amphi as he called her. She was a bohemian sea queen as she referred to herself. She was always in flip flops and jean shorts and a tank top. She had tattoos all over her body and wore her hair long and green. Poseidon was head over heels both of them were. Though they kept their marriage open.

I left home and joined the Marines and got shipped out. After fighting in Iraq I came home and went to university. I studied Technology and Business. I also started a secret side project with my friend Hecate. Pomegranate Technology. PomTech was named after my moms favorite fruit. I did not meet anyone I had a few flings but I wanted the love my mother talked about. I wanted to feel the things I saw in my brother's eyes when they looked at their wives. I was also just not ready for what they had. I was in therapy living in Austin running the clubhouse there and helping build a legitimate business model all the guys would be able to provide. Us three brothers each took up our own clubhouse Zeus took Las Vegas, Poseidon San Diego, and I got Austin. 

It was literally hot as hell down here, yet sometimes it was frigid. Some days it felt like the weather would change with my mood. When I went to school in New York at my ivy league I thought for sure that I would never have to come back here. I should have known. "Boss" a voice broke me out of my reverie. I looked at the man in front of me "A new business opened near the college you wanted to go scout it out as a possible shake down." I looked at him from my desk cigar in my mouth. My blonde hair short on the side and long on top a thick blonde beard covered my face. I looked at him and my blue eyes pierced him in place. Like I said I look like my father which came with the automatic terror from others around me. 

"Yeah let's go" I stood from my desk slipped my leather cut on and grabbed my helmet. I walked into the common space of our clubhouse. Ares my brother's oldest son sat on the sofa getting a lap dance from his older girlfriend Aphrodite. "Shouldn't you be in Vegas" I growled. "Easy uncle H" he smiled "just visiting while dad cools his jets." He winked and I shook my head "Well don't start any bull shit while your under my roof." I walked out to my bike and rode off. 

I parked down the street from where we were heading. I enjoyed being out of the clubhouse. Me and my vice president walked into the little shop "Sephie's Wicked Treat's" I read the sign out loud and smirked. Inside melted my barriers immediately. It looked like something my mother would have run and the girl behind the register was breathtaking. I wobbled a little like I was punched in the gut and my knees were giving out at the same time. I took a deep breath and headed for the register.

"Hi, welcome to Sephie's Wicked Treats! How can I help ya'll this fine afternoon?" Her Texas drawl was thick and her kind green eyes made me melt further. "What's good here?" my deep voice made her eyes dilate a bit before they went back to normal. 

Feeling's mutual sweetness I thought. She looks young, my inner voice who likes to ruin everything stated. Yeah but she owns this place so she can't be too young. Yeah how old were you when you started running things? the voice pushed again. Here I am getting ready to be forty and robbing the cradle. Her hand came up and pushed her curly hair behind her ear. On her wrist was a tattoo bright and dark red and burgundy. 

"Well we have a great assortment of teas, but we also do okay coffee. We just got the machine last week so we are still... acclimating." Her smile stopped and she frowned at the machine like she was letting it know silently she was upset with it. Like any wrongdoing was on its part and not of the user making the coffee. It made me want to teach it a lesson and maybe even her if she'd let me. Her face brightened "we also have some great treats: muffins, pomegranate cookies, normal cookies, some of our tiny cakes, and then you know some fancy cupcakes. Today's special flavor is Pomegranate Cupcakes."

I smiled leaning against the counter "well we'll take two okay coffees, and two of them pom cupcakes sweetness." She blushed and gave me a curt "coming up Psyche you mind grabbing two specials and I will get the coffee." Psyche silently moved. She was a woman who knew who I was most definitely. She had the rigid body language of a person who was trying to do as little as possible to upset or draw attention from me. This other girl was different. Definitely new here. She came back to the register "nice ink by the way" she turned her wrist up and now looking at it made me chuckle. 

It was a pomegranate cut in half with a bite taken out and juice dripping down her hand towards her fingers. It was beautiful and dark. Made me think of the story about my name sake and a certain spring goddess. "My mother runs a farm. She does wheat mostly, but we grow some pomegranates there. It's my favorite fruit." Her blush was back, so innocent so sweet. You'll ruin her old man. Go to the tartarus I spat back at myself. I brought my own tattoo hand to circle her wrist. My thumb rubbed her tattoo and she gasped. Her pupils dilated again. I looked at her name tag "Sephie. I think you will be seeing a lot more of me." I handed Than his coffee and pom cupcake and we went and sat at one of the tables outside.  
  
"Looks like plans changed" My blue eyes scanned Thanatos my VP. We weren't always copasetic but since making him VP he really stepped up. We were close now. I took a swig of coffee and grimaced. "she wasn't kidding, the place definitely isn't going to be known for its coffee." Than laughed taking a bite of his cupcake to wash down the coffee and he looked at me knowingly. "Who knew the king of the underworld clubhouse had a thing for small pink haired women who can bake like their life depended on it." He laughed and I laughed "yeah who knew." We started talking business and then left to go check on our local businesses in the area.

"So not being able to make coffee is not a deal breaker" Than said sitting down on his bike. I smiled thinking of her curled up in my arms, head resting on my shoulders. Thick lips against my neck in the early morning. "Nope! I can make coffee and tea and she can make breakfast." Than laughed "whatever you say brother." 

I rolled my bike next to my large black SUV. I was a simple guy and I thought I had everything I ever needed. "Pink hair huh?" I looked up to see the last two people I truly ever want to see "Brother! You should have told me you were coming." "Well it's not everyday I receive a text that we aren't going to be shaking down someone because you're smitten." Zeus had a smug smile. I looked at him and then Than he threw his hands up in surrender "Don't look at me Pres" Ares walked behind his father "She is a bootyiful little thing isn't she?" His grin was identical to my brothers and I punched him square in the face. My nephew collapsed to the ground knocked out and I stepped over him, my hands balling and un-balling on my way to the bar. Both my brothers flanked me Zeus pointed to some of the guys getting head from some sweet cheeks on the sofa and told them to get out. They threw the girls over their shoulders and made their way upstairs. 

Posie was vibrating "oooh you do have it bad. You think she may be the one?" I gulped and my heart pounded "the one" I murmured Zeus clapped me on the shoulder. "look bro we are just here because we love you." His hand squeezed my shoulder and he let go. He pulled out his phone "I haven't ever seen you like this and that was just from lookin and talkin." I looked at the picture taken from outside the little bakery. I could see what he meant. I was a large man, almost three hundred pounds of muscle and tall to boot. Yet there I was, tattoos, beard and all and I looked like a well fed pussy cat relaxing in the sun. "When's the last time you saw him smile like that Posie?" Both my brothers looked at me "not since we burned dad's corpse in the backyard." I took a swig of my whiskey. "I'm not good enough for her" I lamented. "Bullshit! look at her face she wants you" Zeus exclaimed slamming his beer on the bar next to his phone. "You know me and Amphi have been thinking of becoming a trio so if you..." I grabbed him by the face "If you lay a hand on her you'll be meeting dad in hell!" they both snickered.

"I hate you both" I said walking away heading upstairs to my room. I unbuttoned my blue button up dress shirt and got out my black slacks. I caught a glimpse in the mirror and looked at myself. Scars on my body left from the war and my father some covered by tattoos from my platoon and just images I loved. I laid naked on my king size bed. I wished I was laying in my home with my dogs whom I left with the in-home dog sitter around me on the floor. Who was I kidding?

I wished she was there laying beside me. I could almost feel her. Her soft fingers sliding over my scars and her musical voice asking me about my tattoos. I groaned as my imagination had her leg sliding her leg across me. Her coming up to sit astride me. Her tight wet cunt swallowing every inch of my dick. My large hands on her hips, fingers indenting her flesh. I closed my eyes and licked my lips. I wondered what her sweat and juices would taste like on my tongue. The feel of her beautiful peach in my hands, my tongue grazing her nipples then sucking them into my mouth. I fell asleep to the mental picture of her coming and me planting my seed in her. I smiled at the idea of my cum dripping down her thighs as her body cooled cuddled in my arms. I dreamt of her all night and the different ways I would have her. Her being pregnant with my child was the last image in my head before I woke up. My hand skirted over where my mind felt she should be and I sighed. No nightmares I thought and sat up noticing I had creamed my sheets. "Great" I muttered.


	2. Sephie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore introduces herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning discussions of rape. Mother abuse and harassment.

My name is Kore Persephone Proserpina Ariti. My mother was one of those parents that had a huge board in our dining room that detailed every step of my life. 

All of life from birth to practically death was scheduled out. From day one I was overworked, over stressed and didn't know what it felt like to truly be loved. I was a brand ambassador before I could even walk. 

My mother Demeter raised me on a large farm in a small town outside Austin. She was a self-made woman. I was the product of a bad relationship she never wanted to talk about. 

I found out from my Aunt Hestia that she had been having an affair with a professor of hers in college and he took advantage. She fell pregnant and when he refused to do the things he promised my mother she used it as a fire to build her empire.

She created a barley empire growing and selling to many beer makers and cereal companies local and out of state. At 23 I broke my mother’s heart when I chose not to follow in her footsteps. Barley wasn't my thing. 

It was more due to the fact I could not take being what I was. She claimed it was all in love but it was always about image. I was sick of it. 

My mother cut me off when I went off to University. She wanted me to stay and continue to be the face of her company. My friend Eros who is a law student his dad is a lawyer his mom is a stripper named Aphrodite. Don't ask me, I don't know how that works either. When he told his father they petitioned for me to get my money back.

You see apparently having your child work for free and taking the appearance fees and such is illegal. Any ways all my money that was in my account before my mother cut me off was returned. I mean I had earned it. After that I was on my own. I still love her though but sometimes even though she looked at me it was like she didn't see me.

To be honest I think I won when a recording of my mother was made public by someone in the barley mother offices. On it she was heard telling them not to find another face of the company because soon I would be crawling back after I failed. After that she went to lick her metaphorical wounds and rebrand her business. I hear it didn't really bounce back as well.

I went to University of Austin where I graduated as one of the youngest to receive a Master’s in Business and Agriculture. I had funded my education myself with various grants and scholarships. After a tiny meltdown after graduation I ended up going a completely different route in my life.

In university on the track team I met my other friend Hermes and Daphne. It's also where I met my ex roommate Artemis Zografos. We had a falling out over her brother Apollo. He became a stalker and after one night I moved out and in with Hermes and Daphne. When Artemis asked why she didn't believe me. It wasn't till pictures went around school of me in a precarious situation that she did and it was just a little too late for both of us then. Apollo ended up expelled and his name tarnished. His father ended up being the only person who would give him a job. He moved to California so thankfully I don't have to see him anymore. 

I opened a tiny business downtown near the University called Sephie's Wicked Treats. It took off. I was able to hire one of my best friends. I also opened up a Nursery with the extra money I was bringing in. I mean I still love plants after all. I live in a 34 foot airstream that has been renovated on my property. My large Greenhouse blocks it from view from those who just meander onto the property. 

This morning felt like an important day. It was the first day of spring. My favorite time of year. I passed the Zografos triplets. They run the local gazette; they are identical triplets and older women. They are very intimidating. They see and know all if they are to be believed. Atropos, Lachesis, and Clotho were named after the fates and they weren't Greek. They say their mother just loved Greek mythology. I smiled at them and headed into my shop. The smell of sugar, flour, coffee, and tea is already mixing together. I breathe in. This was what my freedom smelled like.

By the time the mid afternoon rush had ended. I was putting out new treats. The Facebook page had really come in handy. Our sales were up even more than last week. I was working the register when the roar of two motorcycles rushed past drawing my attention out the store front window. I shrugged and started helping the customer in front of me. I was looking down when the bells chimed on the door. I was about to greet the new customer when I looked up. 

Gods he was handsome. He had dark blonde hair and the bluest eyes and his beard. Do I have a thing for beards now? When our eyes locked my panties were instantly wet. I squeezed my inner thighs together. Down girl. I chastised myself. 

I barely remembered greeting him once his hands were on my wrist. Those ruff hands on my wrist made my mind wander to how he could use those large calloused hands on other parts of me. My eyes must have dilated signaling him my interest. His smile made me melt. I handed him the coffee and cupcakes. I watched him sit down out front, our eyes meeting occasionally. 

"Do you know who that was?" Psyche voice broke me out my tiny sex dream of riding my leather clad Adonis in the back room on the prep table. Health codes be damned. 

I looked at her and shook my head. That was the President of the Sons of Olympus Chapter here in Austin. I shrugged. I was not normally for bad guys but he was tall and god I do love tall men. She shook her head at me. Just promise me you will take care of yourself. You're too nice for his world." I looked at her head tilted ”His world couldn't be as bad as the one with him who shall not be named. I bet he wouldn't take advantage of me that way." Psyche had to admit out of all the things she heard he was a gentleman to the ladies and no one said he was like his younger brother. 

Psyche shrugged "true." Then she smiled "so... are we still going out for your birthday tonight?" I smiled back "of course. Meg said she would never forgive me if we didn't come." I laughed "no one gets away from the Erinyes." We slowed down early and we cleaned up and then closed up. We walked to her and Eros' place and got ready to go out. My cell phone rang.

"Hey Megera! We are almost ready" 

"Happy Birthday Girlie"

"Thank you! How old are you now?"

"25. You know the adult age where your insurance rates go down"

"oooh I want that."

Both of us laugh.

"well we are down here when you guys are ready."

"Eros says five more minutes."

I had on a pencil skirt and a royal blue silk blouse. Blue is my second favorite next pink. Eros had pinned a birthday girl sash to my body. He looked me up and down. "How do you do it?" He asked. I quirk my head to the side. He chuckles "you make matronly look so hot." I smacked his arm and we both started laughing. "Pencil skirts are classy and when lifted over the hips can be very sexy." He laughed "okay, I see you girl" My hair was in a wavy style and parted on the side. It was nice to let it free after a long day in a bun.

"So where are we going tonight." Eros looked at me ”Well we are dropping you two off to dinner first at Don Julio's" Psyche said "we have to set up at the bar for our set." Meg smiled "yeah we left your names with the bouncer." I smiled at my friends "Hermes and Daphne are meeting us at the restaurant and then we can all walk down to The Underworld." 

I sat with my friends at my favorite Mexican place enjoying a margarita and conversation. "So psyche texted me she said you met Hades today" I looked up from my strawberry drink to look at everyone staring. I looked at them and said, "You mean the motorcycle guy?" Daphne smirked "I heard he is quite smitten." Eros smirked "Hades is a pretty cool guy he is daddy material I didn't think you had it in you." 

I looked at my friend. "You know him?" I asked him and He smiled. "You remember who my mother is yeah?" I nodded and went back to sucking up my drink with my reusable straw. "You don't have any questions?" I looked at him and said, "I think if I have questions about him I would rather hear it from him." He nodded "fair enough." 

The Underworld was a large nightclub run by the local bike club. The bouncers at the door were two large men who both looked at me; one had a bandaged nose and black eyes. He looked like he was hit with a two by four. They smirked, whispered and the other went off. "Welcome to the underworld" He looked at Eros and gave him a hug. Eros pulled back "what happened to you?" He shrugged and tilted his head in a get out of here already. We entered and went to the bar to get our drinks. "Two pomegranate martinis and two pale ales please" 

We walked till we found the booth reserved for us and sat down. We watched the people on the lower dance floor. "Do you feel like we are being watched?" I ask. Eros smiles "maybe" he says back cheekily. Eros looked at me "What do you say we finish our drinks and head down and dance" I nodded. Eros grabbed my hand "you’re too little I don't want to lose my dance partner" I threw my head back and laughed. Me Eros were on the dance floor for an hour or two dancing to Psyche and the Erinyes performing on stage. When finally I was thirsty and had to pee I gave him the universal bathroom and drink signals and we left the dance floor. 

"I still have the eerie feeling someone's watching me" I say "it's the way I use to feel." "I'm sure it's just jitters. I'll get us drinks and meet you at the table!" He yelled over the music. I headed to the restroom to do my business. 

I washed my hands after the long wait to get in and when I looked up It was the person standing behind me that surprised me. My eyes open in shock and then narrow "Hello Artemis" I say indifferently. She looks uncomfortable. "Uh. Hi Persie." She says looking like a scared horse getting ready to bolt. "Have a good evening" I say trying to make a curt escape. "Wait!" she shouts as I am about to touch the door knob. "I just need to say this and I will be done." I turn and look at her. "I..I'm Sorry. I should never have said those things about you. I should have listened to you." I look at her with the pity I truly feel. "Artie it's a little too late. I can’t trust you." She winces. "You are supposed to have your friends back and you knew your brother was a predator and you didn't warn me." She is ringing her hands. Some of the girls turn and look at her.

"I was laying in my bed asleep for the first time away from home when he came in. Then he stalked me. I told you he was following me around. You made excuses and then when he didn't listen to you and you did nothing." I took a deep breath with tears in my eyes. What a birthday this was turning out to be. "You then chose him over me." I shook my head. "Well I choose me." I turn and walk out of the bathroom. I am breathing deep making my way to the sitting area. I see Eros and see him jump up and he is heading towards me just as a hand clamps down on my arm. 

I whip around to face the assailant. My eyes go wide and I am pretty sure I am having an out of body experience. The color leaves my face most likely my body. I must be asleep. I didn't go out tonight. I am at home on the sofa passed out and this is a nightmare. 

"Hello Persie. My girl." His hand tightens as I try to rip my arm out of his grasp. "My girl what's the matter?" I glare at him and with my left punch him straight in the nose his grip loosens and I rip my arm away. "I. AM. NOT. YOUR. GIRL." He glares at standing at his full height he rears his hand back to slap me. I close my eyes tight, reliving more nightmares. Two large calloused hands slide grasping the side of my face and my eyes open shocked. Two large blue eyes are looking into my brown ones. He is saying something. Eros is now beside me as well. 

"Are you okay?!" His deep rumble is soothing. I nod. I can see over his shoulder Apollo being dragged away and his nose is broken now. Blood pouring from his nose and his sister just standing shocked tears in her eyes. In a way I feel her pain. Blood is thick and to have someone betray you that you love it heart wrenching. To be related to someone like him.

I look back at the mystery man from this afternoon. His eyes full of worry. “I’m sorry.” I say and his eyes change to amusement. “Sweetness that was nothing.” He smiles and gets back to standing. He says something to another guy. Eros is rubbing my back “I think I am calling it a night” I say to him and he nods at me.

“I will take you home.” I shake my head you wait for Psyche. I will get an uber and head home. You can pick me up when you bring Psyche in for her shift on Monday. The stores closed tomorrow anyways.” He smiles and looks at the man behind me. I watch as his go up and up and up till I know they are looking eye to eye. He nods at him and he turns and leaves. I smirk at him.

I feel his breath on ear “so can I offer you a ride home?” I feel his beard on my cheek and I think panties just liquefied. I let out a breath and I turn my head so my right eye is looking at him. “I don’t want to ruin your night any more than I already have.”

“Sweetness I would pay you to barge in on all aspects of my life” He looks at me dead serious. “How much would that job pay?” I smirk back. The slight worry I his eyes vanishes and the smug scoundrel returns. 

“Hmm. I will have to evaluate and let you know. So about that ride?” I turn to him his elbow is out for me to wrap my arm through. I bite my lip and step forward looping my arm through. “I’m ready when you are” I say looking up at him with a sly smile.

We exit out the back where a small parking lot for the staff is and his motorcycle is sitting I look down at the pencil skirt and frown. He smiles we aren’t taking the bike a large suv pulls up and another man gets out winking at me. He looks at him nods and take keys from his hand. The man entered the back of the club.

He opens the door of the suv for me and helps me in. I watch go around the front of car and jump in. “Where to?” I look at him and give him my address. I can’t believe I gave a man who has not told me his name my address.   
I take in what he is wearing and his masculine sent is permeating the air. My thighs are slick with arousal. There is an air of personable silence and sexual tension. I literally imagine myself sliding my hand up his thigh making my way to his zipper I unzip his pants. I am bring myself over center console and reach into his pants. His hard velvety softness in my hand hardening even more under ministrations. 

I hear him groan and then I bring myself lower so I can take him in my mouth his Smokey, fiery flavor on my tongue. I snap out of it when he takes my hand. His phone rings in his cup holder and the person pops up on the “Minthe” it says. He hits ignore.   
“Who’s Minthe?” I ask him trying to keep jealousy out of my tone. He smirks. “She’s an ex. We are not good for each other but it doesn’t stop her from trying to be with me.” I look at him “So that was a mean left you got there.” I look at my bruising left hand and see I broke some skin must have hit him in the teeth. Good I relish and a small smile comes across my face.

He laughs “he must have really hurt you to make you so vengeful” I look at him a frown on my face and panic. “He won’t ever hurt you again.” He says it and I believe him. I take a deep breath. “He..he” I stop I have only said this once and it was at the trial the one at school when they brought me in to talk about my indecent behavior. They had actually had the gall to call my mother in. I take a deep breath and look out the window shield. I steal myself and he is silent watching me out of the corner of his eye. He is letting me take my time. I see he looks angry can he read minds? “He raped me.” I say and let out and stress I didn’t think I was holding on to dissipates. There’s a silence and I look over and he pulls off on the side of the road. His hands tightening on the steering wheel.

He sits back and turns to me. “I am so sorry that happened to you and so young to.” He pulls me to him in a tight strong embrace. This is everything I needed and didn’t realize. Tears rain down my cheeks from the adrenaline crash. I start to sob. “I’m a terrible king.” He says. I look at him “No you’re not.” I am on my knees now and we are eye to eye. Just inches apart. His eyes glance down to my lips. I lick them. “May I kiss you?” I look at him heatedly “Please” I whisper. One hand slides up to the back my head and our lips collide. Gentle at first then painful. He pulls back I follow him. His seat of the suv goes back and I am straddling him. 

I can feel his length through panties. He has my skirt rucked up around hips and thighs. His two large hands on my ample derriere. Our tongues sliding and my hips gyrating on him. He breaks away. He pulls my head back I bite my lips as his beard tickles my throat. His hand slides up and stops just shy of pussy. He nips and licks and kisses down to the start of my buttons. His hand comes up and undoes them one by one. “Little goddess you are going to be the death of me” he whispers. “Please” I whisper breathily and I grind down on his length. His finger hook onto my thong and he rips it off. “Are you sure?” I look at him and smile “like a heart attack.”

His one digit slides into me and my head falls back. I fist his suit jacket and leather cut and grind on his finger. I bring my head forward quickly and both our eyes are looking into each other and are dilated. I fuck his one finger rotating my hips as he wiggles it and makes come hither motions inside me. “I need more I say.” He chuckles “Oh little goddess I will give you more.” He adds another digit and I moan. I start chanting all kinds of nonsense as her fingers work me into oblivion.  
He is whispering to me “yes just like that little flower” over and over while kisses my chest. Nips and sucks a nipple into his mouth. I feel like an eternity has passed but also like mere seconds as well. I slam my hands on his forearms squeezing them as my head falls back I orgasm. I try to quiet my squeals. 

“Let me hear you” He commands me and I do. I collapse against him. This has been one hell of a car ride and I so happy I decided to not get the uber. “Beautiful are you okay.” I look at him and pull back just a little. “I have never been better. I just have to add I give you five stars as driver.” He smirks. “I aim to please.” 

I climb off his lap and slide back in my seat. He takes my ripped panties and puts them in his pocket. I quirk an eyebrow at him. “A souvenir for later you minx.” I am fixing my skirt and putting my seat belt back on when he restarts the car. I button my top and he licks my juices from his fingers. “Mmmm” his eyes look at me. I am definitely going to be using this memory later. I look at him and the fire reignites in me. “Let’s get you home.”  
He pulls up to the green house and looks at me incredulous. “It’s around back.” I say unbuckling. His phone pings and he tilts and looks at it. He opens it and types a reply. I look at him “did you need to go?” I look at him hoping he will say no. “Yes but first I need to get you inside.” We both step out and I meet him at the front of the car. 

He grabs me gently his hand tilting my chin up to look at him “next time you get out of my car you wait for me to open the door.” I look at him quizzical. “I am may be a biker but I am still a gentlemen.” “What happens if I don’t” I ask his hand comes down from the back of my head sliding down my back and then it leaves only to smack grab my ass. “I can think of a few things that could happen” he growls. 

If my panties were still on they would have burned off in that moment. My pupils blow wide and more wetness slips down my thigh. He turns holding out his hand. We walk in silence to the back he stops when he sees my airstream. “You can’t be serious” he says incredulous. I smile “home sweet home.”

He watches as I open the door and then enters after me. He takes in all the plants and the jute rug on the floor. The wood floors and the light blue cabinets their gold knobs. He looks down into the bedroom. “Is that a king size bed?” I turn and look not really needing to see to know. I smirk “yes it is.” He looks me up and down “what does a woman so small need a king size bed for?” 

I walk up to him and straighten out his suit jacket and cut. Taking in his forest fire in winter scent again. I see his smile and those dimples. “I like large things” I say and his pupils blow wide he pulls me in and kisses me. “If I could stay right now I would show just how big I really am?” I chuckle “raincheck” I say. “Yeah raincheck.” He leaves me a dripping wet mess and I know tonight is definitely a night I am using my big daddy vibrator.

Hades

I cannot believe the luck of tonight. I have something vitally important. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do but know I know for sure. I pull away from her little home seeing the sign Sephies Nursery. I chuckle plants and cupcakes. 

I drive for a while till I almost reach Dallas and a little warehouse there. My brothers are out front as well as Hecate. She smiles. We haven’t been here in a while. My brother whispers something to my little brother and I was his eyes go down and back up. 

“Nice wet spot on your lap” Zeus says smirking. I shrug “how about that hard on?” Posie says out loud laughing. I smirk and walk past them. “Lets get this over with.” I say walking past them and look Hecate. We make small talk to the building. I crack my neck and my knuckles as we enter the light. Two of Hecate’s guys are standing on either side. 

Sitting tied to a chair is the man from the club “Apollo Zografos” I sneer.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: The end may be troublesome for some. It also mirrors some of chapter 49 if that gives you any inkling.

My blue eyes scanned the club down below the pulsating lights. "This new band is good. We should see if we can contact them for a recurring gig." Thanatos looked down at the crowd a beer in his hand. We always hung out in the hidden VIP lounge; it was just for the MC. We owned the entire establishment I smirked looking down at the people. This was an unusually busy night. Pink hair caught my attention and my eyes scanned her. Her hair curls her brown eyes crinkled with laughter. She was holding someone's hand. My eyes narrowed and followed her arm connecting to another hand and up that arm to someone I wasn't expecting. I could see Than look at me and follow my line of sight. Ares stepson is with your girl. "My woman" I corrected " and he smirked. "Your what now?" "My woman" I growled.

I put on my glasses and sipped my whiskey. I noticed a sash on laying across her middle. Birthday girl it said. I smirked. I watched her down two drinks, one at the bar and one at a reserved table. I watched dance like it was my new favorite tv show. My little brother stood next to me. "You notice that guy watching your girl" I scanned the crowd and saw him. I recognized him as some senator's son, the one with a twin. "Wasn't he kicked out of Texas by his daddy for doing some bad shit in school?" I looked at my brother "Raped some chicks or something. If my memory is right" Zeus said. I clicked my jaw. I watched him watching her. My anger building. He stood up and my eyes went to the dance floor realizing she was on the move. 

I smirked. I was a predator hunting a predator getting ready to steal his prey. My years in battle coming into use. I cracked my knuckles and nodded to Than and two of our other guys Alec and James we headed down the stairs. I talked to a girl named Philia that worked for me and sent her into the bathroom. Leaning against the wall I watched him waiting for her. I also watched as the other three circled the club eventually coming behind him. I smirked, trapped and he didn't even know it. She passed me distressed and turned to watch Philia wide eyed shaking her head no. "I watched as a girl behind Philia was walking quickly and then stopped abruptly. "Shit" she mumbled. My head turned just in time to see Persephone punch the idiot in his face. I smirked and started moving in. His arm came up and I grabbed it.  
His face came to my chest. His eyes left my chest and scanned up; bulging wide when they got to my face. I smiled with malicious intent and handed him over to Than. They dragged him away. I looked at her shutting down staring at the floor. She looked about to hyperventilate. I looked at my nephew's stepson Eros. He nodded at me and I grabbed her face to ground her. I rub my thumb over her lips and then her cheek "Are you okay?" I need to know it's killing me. I watch her eyes look over my shoulder and Eros is standing beside her. Her mouth opens and it's the last thing I would expect "I'm sorry" I smile "Sweetness that was nothing" I rumble back my eyes look up and I can see my brothers exiting following after the guys and the jackass they took with them.

Eros hand is doing circles on her back and I want nothing more than to kick his ass. I want to be the one comforting her. Don't be an ass I chastise myself. "I think I am calling it a night" she tells Eros and he nods "I will take you home." She shakes her head and then like I am dreaming the words "No you stay, wait for Psyche" left her lips. I remember the lead singer of the new band is named Psyche and smirk. Looks like we just found a new band for our club. His eyes turn from her and then up my body we are both eye to eye now and the silent communication is clear. I am trusting you don't fuck it up." He nods and leaves weaving through the crowd. It's just us I lean in and whisper huskily "so can I offer you a ride?" I can hear her intake of breath and see her shudder. "“I don’t want to ruin your night any more than I already have.” "Sweetness I would pay you to barge in on all aspects of my life” I give her my most serious look because I am, but then worry eats at me what is wrong with you? my inside voice cringes. “How much would that job pay?” The slight worry Inside lessens and I let the smugness come back. “Hmm. I will have to evaluate and let you know. So about that ride?” My elbow is out for her to wrap her arm through. I watched her bite her lip and take a step forward, her small arm weaving through mine. “I’m ready when you are” a sly smile on her lip.

We exit out the back of the club a more private entrance and exit point for us club members and our staff. My bike is sitting there and I am never more mad that I didn't drive one of my cars fancy or practical today. It's no matter when I saw her I had Alec tell one of the guys to bring my suv. I was not letting her go home drunk in the back of some strangers car or home with any stranger but me. God I am a possessive son of a bitch. I had never felt this way before. I watch her eyes as I am reading the text from the underling bringing my suv. "We aren't taking the bike" I give her a smug smile. No one is getting a peak up that skirt but me I think to myself. I watch the suv stop in front of us. I take her around to the passenger side and help her in. I can feel her eyes on me as I walk back over and climb in.   
She gives me her address and I start my way. I am a little confused having been in the city for a long time. I remember that to be an empty lot with a giant greenhouse. I am thinking back to the last time I passed by there what did the giant new pink and lavender sign say? Oh yeah Sephie's Nursery. I have been watching out of my peripherals as she eye fucks me. I am growing extremely turned on. I wanted to wait after at least our first date, but this magnetism between us is making it fucking hard. My stupid phone vibrating in the cup holder and my ex's name popping up in the cars console break our spells. I hit the ignore button. I have nothing to say to the conniving snake of a she-devil.  
  
“Who’s Minthe?” her voice has jealously wrapped in and if she only knew. No contest I was hers. I smirked “She’s an ex. We are not good for each other but it doesn’t stop her from trying to be with me when she feels like it or wants something expensive.” She looks at me and I want to change the subject “So that was a mean left you got there.” She looks at her hand. I can tell from the lack of using her hand that she is going to bruise. I can also see there is some broken skin she must have hit him in the teeth as well. Good she's a fighter I relish in that fact and a small smile comes across my face and then I laugh.   
“He must have really hurt you to make you so vengeful” She looks at me with a frown and panic. I have seen that look before. I remember what my brother said. He had been raping girls and a large stone forms in my stomach. “He won’t ever hurt you again.” I say before I can control myself. She takes a deep breath. “He..he” she stops. I wonder how many times she has told someone her truth. I watch a mask come over her face the one I use to use when talking about my father. Her head turns out at the passing buildings through the window. I steal myself and watch her silently while driving. I slow the car down so I can give her some extra time. She needs this and honestly so do I. “He raped me!” she blurts out quickly and her shoulders slump all the tension she has been holding on to leaves her. 

I pull the car over on the side of the highway. Blackness all around us. It's almost like the world has ended and it's just the two of us. No distractions to break our reverie. I turn to her “I am so sorry that happened to you and so young to.” I look at her body language and my undying need to have her in my arms has me undoing her seat belt and pulling her over to my side of the car into a strong embrace. Her sobbing and hands fisting my shirt cause me to hold her tighter. I let this happen tonight "I’m a terrible king.” I say and her red eyes look at me “No you’re not.” Her voice is a whisper but it echoes through me. Her knees come to either side of his legs and she is eye to eye with me. Just inches apart. I can't help myself and glance down to her lips. Eradicate any thoughts of that asshole both voices inside my head echo. I watch her tongue small and pink drag against her lips "May I kiss you?” I ask and she looks like she might catch fire “Please” she whispers. One of my hands slides up to the back of her head and our lips collide. Gentle at first then painful. I pull back but she follows. 

I ruck up her skirt so she has more freedom to move. My large hands come to the one part of her body I have been dying to grab that luscious ass. Our tongues sliding and her hips gyrating I can tell from her grinding she can feel my hardened cock through her underwear. I am going to have a wet spot for sure and I don't fucking care. I break away from her kiss and pull her hair baring her neck for me. I drag kisses down her neck letting my beard tickle her throat. One of my hands slides up her thigh and stops just shy of her pussy. I nip and kiss her décolleté till I reach the start of her blouse buttons. I undo each button one by one. “Little goddess you are going to be the death of me” I whisper as her pupils are blown wide and look into what I am sure mirrors her own. “Please” she whispers breathily and grinds down on my length. I hook my finger and rip her thong off. “Are you sure?” I look at her and smile “like a heart attack” she replies.

Her head falls back as I slide a digit in she is tight. I start pumping and wiggling my finger inside her, my thumb alternating between gentle and hard ministrations on her clit. Her hands fist my suit jacket and leather cut and she writhes wanting more but only able to take what I am giving her. Her head comes forward quickly when I make a come hither motion with my finger lightly grazing her g-spot. Our eyes are looking into each others a connection forming that almost feels permanent. If we had been in bed this would have been a religious experience. She fucks my finger rotating her hips. I can sense she needs more. I want to hear it from her lips. My needy little flower I think . “I need more" she practically growls and I chuckle. “Oh little goddess I will give you more.” I add another digit and her moan is delicious. She starts chanting and babbling all kinds of nonsense as my fingers work her into oblivion.

I whisper “yes just like that little flower” over and over while I kiss her chest. I put my mouth over the lace bra and suck it into my mouth My eyes look up at her as she comes undone. She slams her hands onto my forearms, her pussy ripples and her slick arousal pours from her onto my crouch. She tries to quiet her squeals biting her lip “Let me hear you” I command and she does. "Such a good girl" she collapses against me. This has been one hell of a car ride and I have never been thankful she chose to come with me instead of an uber. “Beautiful are you okay.” She looks at me. “I have never been better. I just have to add I give you five stars as driver.” I smirk “I aim to please.” She climbs off my lap and slides back on her side of the car. I put her ripped panties into my pocket. I quirk an eyebrow at him. “A souvenir for later you minx.” I watch her fixing her clothing and start the car. I watch her watch me as I bring my fingers to my mouth and suck them clean. “Mmmm” I rumble. "I am definitely going to be using this memory later." I look at her and she looks about ready to come back over the center console and rip my dick out of my pants. “Let’s get you home.” We get to the address and it is what I thought it was and I look at her incredulously as I come to a stop. "It’s around back.” she says unbuckling herself. My phone pings and I tilt it so I can see who it is from.

VP: We are ready when you are?

I open it and type a reply. She is watching me “did you need to go?” I can tell she wants to finish what we started. I look around. I imagine taking her in the grass up against the semi clear siding of the green house. I imagine her and I everywhere. “Yes, but first I need to get you inside.” We both step out and I meet her at the front of the car.

I grab her gently, tilting her chin up to look at me “next time you get out of my car you wait for me to open the door.” She gives me a quizzical look. “I am may be a biker but I am still a gentleman.” She smirks “What happens if I don’t?” I give her a sultry smirk and pull her close. I lean down so I am just inches from her face, my hand sliding down her back. I pull my hand away and smack grab that luscious peach. fuck I am doomed I think. “I can think of a few things that could happen” I growl stepping away before I get caught up any further. I have business to attend to.I hold her hand and we walk through the green house full of plants. All the green foliage is breathtaking. We walk in silence to the back and My eyes see a silver tin can and my eyes widen. “You can’t be serious” I say incredulously. She smiles and giggles “home sweet home." I watch as she opens the door and I follow in after her. I look for any sign of a break in while taking in the homey feel she has. All the plants and the jute rug on the floor. The wood floors and the light blue cabinets with their gold knobs. I look down into the bedroom and smirk. She must like really large men. “Is that a king size bed?” I turn and look, not really needing to see to know. She smirks “yes it is.” I look her up and down “what does a woman so small need a king size bed for? "What she does next surprises me and makes me want to stay the night. She straightens out my suit jacket and cut. I smile flashing those dimples of mine. “I like large things” she says. If I thought I was aroused before I am very aroused now. I forcibly pull her in and kiss her like the world is ending tonight. I want to ruin her for any other man who may ever come after me. I pull away and whisper “If I could stay right now I would show just how big I really am?” I chuckle as she bites her lip “raincheck” she says. “Yeah raincheck" I replied. I head back out her door and walk back the way I came.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I pull up in my SUV to the warehouse I can see my brothers, Than and even Hecate my business partner. I get out of the suv “Nice wet spot on your lap” Zeus says smirking. I shrug “how about that hard on?” Posie says out loud laughing. I smirk and walk past them. “Lets get this over with.” I say walking past them and looking at Hecate. We make small talk to the building. I crack my neck and my knuckles as we enter the light. Two of Hecate’s guys are standing on either side. Sitting tied to a chair is the man from the club “Apollo Zografos” I sneer. "Do you know who I am?" he yells. Me and Hecate Laugh her heels clacking as she walks towards him. "Oh honey, you nobody. Your daddy may be someone important in Washington, but you will always be his shitty disappointment former golden boy." I chuckle as he deflates. "My father has lots of money" "So do we" I say back. "More than your father even" my brothers look at me quizzically not realizing that my pockets run the deepest here with Hecate a second and twit in the chair third thanks to his pops. "What do you want?" he is trembling now. "In a perfect world" I sat waxing poetic. My eyes turn to him "your life for the ones you have destroyed." my voice growls. I click my jaw "your brother has done things to women like I have you can't be that big of a hypocrite." 

My brothers glare at him Zeus speaks up "every woman I have cheated on my wife with laid with me willingly." He said walking up and punching him in the face. "Anyone ever tell you it's sweeter when they are willing. I may lie or use some finesse like some other guys do to get there but never have I taken a woman unwillingly." I stare at my brother back as he leaves the warehouse. My other brother nods at me and follows. "You entered my underworld and broke my laws" I say standing to my full menacing height. "She wanted me. She led me on! She was asking for it." I looked at him and said "I watched you both all night" I said lowly "You are a predator who has never been held responsible for your actions" He gulps.

Hecate looks at him grinning "but we have ways of punishing people here that they will never forget" she grabs a hammer off the table and comes further into the makeshift light. I look at him "Let's get this started shall we?" She kicks his chair "Salutations! I'm Hecate. My client and I would like to speak with you in regards to your crimes at Underworld." He looks wide eyed at her ""C-Crimes?" he says "Number one stalking" She is swinging the hammer as she speaks and his face scrunches up in disgust and I lean against a column "number two violation of hospitality" she says swinging the hammer. "Number three harassment" Her goons line his hand up on the chair's arm. 

CRUNCH.

She brings the hammer down on his hand "one hand to remind you never touch anything that doesn't belong to you" He is screaming and I smile. She steps away and I grab a knife and spoon. "You looked upon something that is mine now. I won't hold it too much against you. She is glorious, strong, kind, and passionate, but then you proceed to watch her like she is prey." I stalk over and he is crying "W...w..what are you going to do to me?" I laugh "You know what they say an eye for an eye?" I say my finger pulling his eyelids back with my fingers. "Maybe next time when you are told to stay away you will." His screams stop mid way through as he passes out. His blood drips down his face onto the concrete floor. I finish taking his right eye and drop it in a jar of alcohol. "You know what to do" I say back to the goons wiping the blood of the knife and spoon on my pants. My fingers and hands bloody

Tonight I will sleep well knowing I did what no man will ever be able to do for my spring flower. I brought her vengeance and punished a monster who preys on the weak. Two birds for the price of one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say I have been working on this but I haven't. Between my work schedule and my mother almost passing from a lung infection (noncovid) I just wasn't in it to win it; but I am back baby.


End file.
